U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,406, JP 2008-52236 A, JP 2016-164598 A describe adhering a tension member of an optical cable to a predetermined part (for example, a housing) of an optical connector to fix the optical cable to the optical connector.
To fix a tension member of an optical cable to a housing of an optical connector using adhesive, equipment for curing the adhesive, such as a heater or an ultraviolet (UV) irradiation device, is required. Further, control of curing conditions of the adhesive is required to ensure stable adhesive strength. For such a reason, an easy method of fixing the tension member of the optical cable to the housing of the optical connector without using adhesive is desired.